Jack Frost of the Seas
by Paoshirou Hozomi
Summary: Sinbad!au. Jack is framed for stealing the book of Guardians and he only has ten days to retrieve it otherwise his best friend is executed on his behalf. Now he has to journey across the sea with Berk ambassador, Hamish Haddock III, whether he likes it or not. Things get complicated along the way and It's time to determine who he really is, a thief or a hero.
1. When Paths Cross

**A/N: I don't have a real script so I'm typing the lines by memory. I watched Sinbad a lot as a kid. But still, forgive me if I get some lines wrong. Some ship terminology might be off and if you can correct me I'd love that and give you the credits. Now I need opinions, is Aster a good Kale or would you rather he was the King who hates Jack and North was Kale instead? I'm asking mostly those who watched the movie. If this seem like another copy-and-paste thing... Well, for one thing, I couldn't find the script so I had to type it down myself and then get to putting my own spin on it. For another thing, well, I just realize while it lacks creativity, the fun of reading copy-paste-script ficcs like this is imagining HiJack in the actual storyline. I'll still try to be creative, but this is mostly for my pleasure. I thought a Sinbad!au would make a nice HiJack and Friendship!JackXJamie thing. (JackXJamie: Is that JacMie or JamAck? Eck. Sounds horrible both of it) **

**Jackson "Jack Frost" - Sinbad**

**Hamish "Hiccup" Haddock III - Marina**

**Jamie - Proteus**

**Pitch Black - Eris**

**Manny - King Dymas**

**Stoick - Council Man**

**Jack's Crew **

**Toothless (as a Dog-sized Nightfury so no not a Dog) - Spike**

**Aster - Kale**

**Daggur - Rat**

**Gobber - Jed**

**Snoutlout, Sanderson, Torch, Ruffnut and Tuffnut - Other unnamed crew men **

**Chapter 01**

**When Paths Crossed**

Somewhere in a Dark mysterious place, a Dark Spirit materializes from the shadows and addressed a variety of Shadows and sand creatures taking different forms each. "Wake up, my fearlings. Rise and shine, it's a brand new day, and the human world is at peace." he smiles grimly and quickly moved into a giant globe in the center. "But not for long."

There were some lights blinking here and there, a light that signifies harmony. Pitch smiled at the orb, reaching out to it in a mischievous manner.

"Just look at them," he puts a finger over a light. "I put out one tiny light and their whole world unravels into chaos." he shivered as if in pleasure and delight. "_Glorious chaos._" he made himself bigger, like almost a giant, a big shadow materializing into the Spirit once more as he looked closely. "And what could be more perfect than this?"

The globe did more than show lights and harmony. It showed the going abouts of human life for Pitch to choose which life he could try and struck with chaos first. Upon closer inspection, Pitch sees a Ship sailing to a Destination full of noble purpose. It was closely followed by another Ship of ill-purpose.

"A noble Prince, a priceless treasure, and a cold-hearted thief." he chuckled evilly, turning to his pets. "Oh, this is going to be fun. Fearling?" he beckoned one to come closer, it resembled something akin to a sea monster. He made it larger as he brought it over the globe. "You know what to do. Let the games begin."

The sea monsters dropped into the globe, shrinking in size and changing texture as he dropped into the human world, into its body of water.

~o~

Meanwhile, the ship was closely in on its targets. The ship held a band of men, somewhere between the lines of Pirate and mercenaries, a young man cladded with a blue vest, inner dress shirt tucked in a blue-gray striped sash and loose brown trousers. He was barefoot, but that didn't seem to bother him. They steal for a living, but when you get to know them, you'd suppose they weren't inherently evil. Just a bit mischievous, as like the Captain calling the shots. Jack Frost, formerly known as Jackson of Burgess.

Said Captain was in the middle of addressing his crew men while a Dog-sized, half-tailed Nightfury walked along side him.

"Gentlemen, this is what we've been waiting for. The world's most valuable object is on its way to Burgess." he walked in front of the mast, looking over to their target ship. Then, he turns to his men with a knowing smirk on his face. "It's a shame it'll never get there."

The men shared the same smirk, chuckling at the inside joke. The Nightfury seemed to have a gummy smile.

"After today," Jack clapped his hands together once. "we retire to the Southern Isles."

His men broke out into cheers, the Dragon roars, and they broke numbers, getting to their respective work for the operation, bringing out their weapons and getting the ship ready to ramm into the other into a direct assault.

There were blond twins who fought over a weapon they both grabbed at the same time before they got to work on the ropes. An ugly (no offense) young man swang over head with a single rope to get to the lookout deck above. A large blond bearded man handing weapons out before settling on one himself. A stout brunette, silent blond, and the only kid of the ship climbed the shrouds, ready to jump unto the boat when it was time.

"Aster!" Jack looked over to his co-captain manning the wheel on the main deck.

The tall, slender gray-haired man sporting double pony-tails saluted, getting his hands on the wheel. "Got it, Frost!"

The Captain grinned, running towards the front, the Nightfury running by his side.

"Toothless!"

Toothless comes to a halt, pushing on some sort of a handle. From the side of the ship, large triple blades sprang out.

Jack climbed on the mast, gripping on ropes to stay in placve. "Let's get rich!" he hollered.

The ship ramm into the other ship, the blades making sure their ship stays attached to their target. On impact, Jack swings over to the other ship. A group of Soldiers gathers for defense, overhead, Jack takes a staff from his back, he pulls it on both ends and it becomes two swords. Jack lands amidst them, somehow managing on his own.

Back on Jack's ship, Toothless gets on a contraption and pulls on a fish-like doll. He was then catapult-ed to the target ship, using another man as a springboard and pouncing on the following one, giving Jack an upper hand.

A full-blown ambush attack begins. The twins, with a long pole, 'cart-wheeled' aboard, promptly pulling a 'tug-o-war' move, hitting the soldiers surrounding them in the process. Aster jumps in, throwing his boomerang and knocking three men at once. Gobber appeared, throwing a mesh net tied to three small heavy spheres, tieing up the legs of the soldiers charging towards him.

(A/N: I recommend watching the movie for this part)

Jack was standing one foot on a cannon, the other on his one sword stuck on the wood. He takes on a soldier with a sword and a shield. The man swings his hand back, but he lost his balance momentarily, his one foot raised up as his other tried regainig balance. The white-haired young man tied the mid-air foot with a rope.

Just in time to turn his attention to a different soldier, catching the man on a headlock and used his sword to cut a particular rope. The previous man he took on was pulled up by the rope Jack tied on him. Jack got his other sword back and shoved the man down, catching said man's sword mid-air with his two ones. It spun around like a baton, knocking the swords of two approaching soldiers, scaring them off. Jack turned, facing a man bringing down a sword on him. He deflected it with two of his, and he purposely slid under the man. He stood back up quickly, the soldier turned only to have his helmet tipped off, and Jack gave him a headbutt.

The Captain turned, seeing a number of Soldiers charging towards him. Jack smirked, bringing his swords together back to staff form, he placed one end down, kicked up. As they surrounded him, he kicked all of them on the face consecutively as if he was just running over them. To end it, Jack finally somersaults and lands beside Aster, who had a man in headlock

Jack kept the staff on the scabbard behind his back. He looks smugly at Aster who shook his head, smirking, as if to say _typical_. "Did you catch that last move? Pretty cool, huh?" he placed his hands on his hips, as if that would make him more dignified.

"I thought you overworked it, mate." Aster raised his free hand to make a gesture to emphasize the word _small. _"Just a bit." he then proceeded to knock the man under his arm unconcious.

Jack grunted, looking indignant as they begun to walk off. "Aw, y-Overworked it-?"

Before Jack can complete his sentence, a man charged towards them by the side. But Aster grabs the sword by the blade with his teeth and throws the man off board coolly with a splash.

Jack narrowed his eyes, smirking knowingly. "Oh, and I was overworking it?" Aster spits the sword from his mouth. The White-haired young man turned his attention to the front deck.

The 'Captain' of this ship single-handedly fended off Jack's men from getting to the front door, kicking anyone who came close square on their face. He was actually a _Prince_.

But he wasn't just anyone to Jack. Because his smile drops from his face, looking surprise for some reasons. "Jamie."

"Whoa. This just got interesting." Aster deadpanned from behind Jack, not letting on how concerned he really is. "How long has it been?"

Jack hung his head, walking towards the deck. "About a life time ago."

The Prince fights off Jack's men skillfully, He deflected their weapons with his own sword and shoving them off after, throwing Torch off to the ground. He bent down and elbowed the Snoutlout on the face. Sanderson tried to bring down his spear on him, Jamie ducked under a slash and breaks the said spear, he grabbed the broken stick with his legs, jumping up and turning mid-air to knock the blond man down. Snoutlout regained his feet and tried attacking again, only to be kicked repeatedly on the face.

Jamie remains on his fighting stance, waiting for the next onslaught attacks. But instead, he hears a familiar voice speak nearby.

"You still fight like an old lady."

Jamie's expression looks shock for a moment, and he turns slightly, a slight smile on his face. "Jackson-?" he drops his sword slowly. First mistake.

"Uh, Jack Frost now, actually. Captain of..."

Suddenly, Jack's men pounced, somehow dog-piling him.

"Oh, ohhh..." Jack cringed a bit, still smirking. "Speaking of which..." he walks towards the Prince.

"Jack," Jamie was down, but he pushes the men off him, shoving them to let go of his arms as he faces Jack. "What...? What are you doing here?" he frowned.

"I'm working." Jack shrugged, turning towards the door. He grabs a dagger from Torch and stabs it to the doorknob, breaking it off. "You?" he looks over his shoulder.

Jamie looks utterly confused with the white-haired's nonchalance. "What happened to you? Where have you been?"

"Hey, love to stop and catch up," Jack shrugged before he pushes the door open. "but I've got things to do, places to go, stuff to steal." he walked in.

Jamie scowls, promptly following him in. Torch was going to follow, but Aster held him back, shaking his head. "Not so fast, anklebiter. It's Jack's business."

"I thought his business is only to loot and go." Torch pouted.

Aster grimaced, "Wasn't always."

~o~

Jack makes his way through the passage and at the center of unlit room, there was a large book with a blue beam of light coming from its opened pages. He smirks, letting out an impressed whistle. "Ohhh yeah."

Before Jack could move in furthur, Jamie cuts in infront of him, placing a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Jackson." he fixes Jack with a stern look. "We need to talk."

"Heard about it, read about it..." Jack ignored the Prince's words, shoving Jamie away, and continues towards the book. "never actually seen it. The Book of Guardians." he looks down at it in amazement, touching the '_G_' symbol from where the light was coming from.

Jamie walked to his side, trying to figure Jack's intentions. "It's my job to bring it safely to Burgess."

"Really?" Jack tried to look remorseful. "Now, see, now I-I just feel bad, because you're going get fired." he moved away, circling the book.

Jamie looked incredulous. "You can't be serious." he scowled. "You disappear for ten years, show up, and rob me?"

"I wish it wasn't you," Jack moved behind Jamie as he spoke. "I do, really. But..."

Jamie cuts him off promptly. "But it is me! Jack..."

"Jamie, we had a special handshake, some code words, a secret hideout." Jack begun slowly. "It was fun, big fun. But, uh, we were _kids_." he grinned awkwardly.

"We were FRIENDS!" Jamie corrected edgily, "You're not going to steal this, not from me. And what would you do with it anyway? The Book of Guardians protects all of us in the twelve cities."

"Exactly. So, just imagine how much all of you will pay to get it back."

Jamie steps in front of Jack, blocking his way to the Book. "Let me say it again. A long time ago, you and I were friends. If that ever meant anything to you, prove it now." he waited for the response.

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment, then he sighed. "You're right." The white-haired captain smiles mischievously. "That was a long time ago."

Jack pushes Jamie away, reaching for the book. Jamie grabs his old friend and flips him over, getting the other end of the staff and pulling out a sword. Jack yelped as he tumbles down, but regains his stance, pulling out the other sword.

Jamie smirked, as if expecting it to come to this anyway.

"Come on." Jack chuckled, shaking his head, "Don't get all heroic, Jamie."

Jack stands properly, pushing the blade from the sword Jamie borrowed to the side with his own. Instinctively, Jamie slashed back. Jack crouched and lunged, they exchanged parries, deflected blows from every angle, but you can tell that they weren't being too personal about it. The Captain slashed low, the Prince jumped and somersaulted behind him. Jack charged, Jamie defended with his blade, pushing each against the other, as they were now face to face.

"If you want the Book," Jamie smirked, pushing against Jack's blade. "you have to go through me."

Jack smiled back the same way.

Suddenly, a giant tentacle breaks in and divides the boys, catching them off guard. They looked wide-eyed at the spectacle, avoiding it until it finally pulled out.

They exchanged surprised looks. "What the...?"

~o~

Jack and Jamie run out of the room, and froze on their spot at the Main deck, seeing the large Sea monster attacking the Burgess ship.

"Really, now?" Jamie slouched his shoulders.

The Soldiers forget about the initial threat and focused on the larger more deadly threat, but the most their weapons did against the monster was annoy it. Jack's crew mates were pulling back and returning to Jack's ship. But Toothless ran towards a tentacle and bites on it and he gets into the air.

"Huh." Jack chuckled once. "Go, Toothless."

Toothless continued biting down, like he was just gnawing on wood, when the end finally came off and the Nightfury starts to freefall.

"I gotcha, I gotcha!" Torch raises his arms to catch him from Jack's ship, but since he was only eight, Toothless's weight was too much for him and he went down. "Ouff!"

Jack turned towards Jamie, smiling coolly. "Well, I see you're busy." he took his sword from Jamie, reattached with the other, and placed the staff back to its scabbard. "So, uh, stay in touch." he punched Jamie lightly on the shoulder before climbing on top of the ship's borders.

"Wait, wait!"Jamie went towards him. "You're just going to run away?"

Jack pretended to think about it. "Uh, yeah." he replied simply.

Jamie grunted, he picked up his sword from where he dropped it earlier and went to help his men handle the monster.

Jack prepared to jump back to his ship when suddenly, a large tentacle shoved the ship the ship away so that it was no longer a jumping distance. Jack yelped, trying to maintain balance. Another tentacle crashed to his Ship, knocking some sails down the deck.

"Frost!" Aster called out, before moving away to avoid the debris falling.

Jack was still trying to regain balance, but he saw what happened and did not look happy about it. "You-my... My Ship!"

~o~

Jamie and his men are still being attacked. It was plain to see that sheer force won't get them anywhere, and they could be overwhelmed soon. Jamie jumped over a tentacle and stabbed it with his flamberge, but the most he did was annoy it. He was knocked off the tentacle, losing handle on his weapon, his shoulder hurt. The sea monster launched his tongue out to catch an unsuspecting soldier. The man gets eaten before Jamie's eyes who could only watch in horror.

That's when a voice cut in.

"Heads up!"

Jamie turns, surprise to find Jack still on board. The Captain grinned, lighting up a cannon, then he 'catapults' it across the air. Jamie smiled, impressed, as it flew over head before the monster snaps it up, swallowing it.

Jack approached Jamie, helping him up. "Now..." He winked. "Stand by for sushi."

The Prince smile, looking at the monster expectantly.

But against expectations, the monster doesn't explode but something inside him did. It vomits slime to the boys instead. Jack and Jamie groaned, repulsed for being covered in Sea Monster vomit.

"Well," Jamie grunted. "I probably didn't go as planned."

"No kidding,"

The creature chokes and spits out the man eaten earlier. Jack and Jamie blinked, staring at the man they can't believe survived. The soldier is dazed for a moment. "uh... grrr." he glared at the creatured and charged back. "ahhh!"

The two boys watch him in some wonder. "Give that guy a raise." Jack quipped.

The sea monster knocked the charging man away and continued its assault, then it spotted the two friends. Jamie realizes this.

"Come on! Come on, Jackson!" he placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Let's go!"

Jack smirked, pulling Jamie back beside him. "Wait. Stand your ground." he puts two fingers to his lips whistles.

Jamie stares at him in disbelief. "W-what are you doing?"

From the creature's eyes, he sees Jack beckoning it, taunting it. "Hey! Hey, hey! Lobster boy, over here!" On instinct, it launched its tongue out once more.

Jack pushed Jamie down, quickly grabbed a stray sword, using it to pin down the tongue. The creature roared in pain. Jamie looked relieved.

"Run!" Jack got on his feet, pulling Jamie along who was shouting an order to his men while he was at it.

"Fall back!"

Jack spots something over the mast, and gets an idea. The boys towards the mast, Jack swiped a rope along the way. He throws the other end behind the mast. "Grab hold!" Jamie took it and look Jack's way, holding his hand out. Jack took hold, grinning. Jamie nodded once, smirking back. Let's go!" They started running up the mast, pulling against the rope. Along the way, Jack kicks up a knife that was stuck on it with his foot, bringing it up and he caught it with his teeth. "come on!" he muttered out.

The boys got up to the Sail posts, hanging on by the ropes. Jamie smiled at Jack expectantly. "And the plan?" he got out between breaths.

Jack held out a rope, his other hand displaying the knife. "How about try not to get killed?" he smirked. "Hold on!" He cuts off ropes of the sail post, making it tip over the other end opposite of them. Jamie yelps, tightening his hold on the rope he held. Jack climbs higher and throws the knife to Jamie. "Here, you'll need this."

Jamie caught it, still confused. "Where are you going?"

"Fishing." He climbs over and walks a tight rope, careful not to fall off right down to where the Sea monster could snap him up. "Left, right, left, right, left, right, left right..."

The sea monster sees Jack overhead, and reaches out to him. The White-haired boy sees coming and lunges forward, reaching the other end. Jamie sees this, squinting eyes as Jack held out his own knife. Jamie beamed as he was getting the idea. Jack cuts the ropes on his end, running fast to the safer end so he wouldn't fall. Jamie grinned, looking down. On closer inspection, the two sail post would spear the creature and hopefully kill it off.

Jack raised his knife in preparation, Jamie does the same.

"Now!"

They cut it at once, save one particular rope each. By the angle of each sail post, they fell diagonally, towards the creature. Jack and Jamie hang on to the ropes while the sail posts got the job done, surprising the sea monster and killing it off. The boys cheered at the victory.

"Woo-hoo!"

Jack jumps down first, landing back at deck. The tentacles were pulling away from the ship as he keeps the knife. Jamie joins him. "You okay?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah." he punched Jack lightly on the shoulder. "Thanks for sticking around."

"Ah, just like old times..." Jack smiles, nostalgic, placing a hand on Jamie's shoudler. Then, he sees something behind the Prince. "Look out!" he pushed him away.

Jamie yelped, and Jack grunted as he was grabbed by a stray tentacle. "Jack!" The Prince went after them, as Jack was brought under. Jamie tried diving in to follow, but his Soldier pulled him back in panic. Jamie frowned in panic, looking over the waters.

**A/N: This is the first time I'm NOT making Daggur a bad guy. He'll seriously be just like his character role, hitting on their guest, Hiccup, but getting nothing out of it. So no one worry of him trying anything. I haven't watched all the episodes yet of DEFENDERS OF BERK, cause it's not showing here yet but I do know there's some kind of turning point and he becomes good. Uhh I think. If you guys know where to watch all the episodes or even download them, please tell me. Well, what do you think, too much?**


	2. Deception of a Theft

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I'm doing the same thing I did when I reached the near end of Viking and The Frost to The Crippled Drake. Procrastination is a tendecy for everyone, add up that I'm in the middle of Writer's Block. But at least I'm posting, so people out there concerned knows I'm alive. Just let me get Hiccup in here before I go off and battle procrastination. At least those who just started reading The Crippled Drake, if any, still have a chance to vote at the poll.**

**Chapter 02**

**Deception of a Theft**

Underwater, Jack struggled as much as he can. But it's plain to see that he wasn't having any luck. All the White-haired captain can register at the moment was that it was dark, it was cold, and he was scared. Then, out of the darkness, Jack makes out a face of a Dark man, smirking at him. Forgetting where he was, Jack gaped, bubbles coming out of his mouth.

Pitch chuckled before blowing a kiss, or more precisely, breathing out an air bubble, encompassing the young man within it. Jack gasps for breath, dazed momentarily. How deep was he?

Suddenly, a voice speaks.

"Today began with such promise. And now look," it echoed. Jack looked around, wondering where it was coming from when a man materialize a few ways at the side of him. "my Sea monster's dead and I still don't have the Book of Guardians. All because of you, Jack Frost." The man reforms into a Shadow, closing in on Jack, before reappearing in a larger form that Jack moves steps back, only able to see the man's upper half, one hand against a cheek.

Can you say strange beyond all reason?

Jack swallowed visibly, looking befuddled. "Uh-huh... And, you are...?" he asked lowly.

"Pitch Black," Pitch says sharply, shrinking down, striking a pose with a scythe on one hand. "the Spirit of Discord. No doubt you've seen my likeness on the temple walls?" he levitated slightly, literally looking down at the Captain.

Jack coughed, trying to get some casualness into this. "Uh-heh..." he smirked wearily, putting his hands on his hips. "You know, they don't do you justice."

"Uh-huh." Pitch narrowed his eyes, unamuse with the response. "Now, about my Sea Monster." he prodded, poking a giant finger to Jack's torso.

Jack laugh drily. Heh, dry, under water, how oxymoron. "Right, right. Listen, it kinda attacked us first so it was only self-defense on our part?" he pointed out. Pitch raised a brow, "But-um-okay, I don't suppose a heartfelt apology would do?"

Pitch suddenly laughs. "Heartfelt? From you? Jack Frost, you don't have a heart." he shrank down once more, although he was still taller than Jack. "That's what I like about you." he said huskily, moving in close.

_Wait, _Jack is taken aback by his words, moving back a bit. _what now?_

"So, I'm going to let you live." Pitch said, stroking Jack's face fondly. The Captain was too shell-shock to recoil. Which was probably best, it won't do if he accidentally offended the Spirit. He was letting him breath, after all. "But there's just one little thing you have to do. Get the Book of Guardians, and bring it to me." he finished, moving back.

Jack moved back himself. "Right. Hmm... Now, see, that's a problem for me." he turned away, although where he was planning to go is a mystery. "Because I had my own plans for it. Uh, ransom, get rich. You know, me stuff..." he faced the other way, and yelped, jumping back. "Wah!" Pitch was right in front of him, as if he's been there all along.

"You're not thinking big enough, Frost. Steal the Book for ransom," Pitch walked behind him, snatching the knife he used earlier on the _killing-the-monster _plan. "and you'll be rich enough to lounge on an island beach. Steal the Book for _me_"-the Spirit points the knife at himself-"and you can buy the beach, and the island, and the world."

Jack feigned a thoughtful expression, placing a hand over his chin. "Hmm. You let me live, you make me rich," he smirks, dropping his hand. "I retire to Paradise. So far, I don't see a downside." then he narrows his eyes at the Dark spirit. "_IF_ you keep your word."

"Frost, when us Spirits keep our word," Pitch took the knife, and sliced an 'X' mark at his chest, right where his heart might be. "we're bound for all eternity." he bowed slightly.

Jack looks satisfied. "All right, you're on."

"I knew you'd see it my way." Pitch materializes beside Jack, causing said boy to jump back in surprise. "So, when you've stolen the Book," Pitch walks off, slicing an opening that revealed a scenary. Jack averted his eyes a bit, before getting a good look. "follow that star beyond the horizon. You'll find yourself in the Dark Depths." he smiled mischievously. "My Realm of Shadows."

Jack nodded. "Dark Depths. I'll see you there."

"It's a date then." Pitch closed in once more, winking. He holds out the night, Jack takes it, but it vanishes as soon as he touched it. Jack looked confused. "So, where were we? Oh, yes." Pitch chuckles, placing a hand on Jack's chest. "You were holding your breath." he smirks, pushing away from him.

The bubble disappears, and Jack is underwater once more. Er, at the actual water part. Jack starts to swim back up to the surface, not seeing that Pitch was still there, or the supposedly dead sea monster.

Pitch smiles evilly. "He's so cute." he rolled his eyes then. "And _so_ gullible." he turned to his pet. "My Fearling, well done."

~o~

At the surface, Jack scans the area, looking for his Ship, when he is suddenly grabbed by his vest and hoisted back aboard by a interchangeable hook. In other words, Gobber. Jack landed on a pile of ropes, Toothless liked him in the face repeatedly. His men are relieved, some are mostly surprised that he survived.

"Hey, he's alive." Torch stated the obvious.

Tuffnut laughed, patting him at the back roughly. "Glad you made it." he walks back to his sister, who was in the middle of cheering, "Pay up. He lived." Ruffnut scowled, giving the pay.

"What happened down there, mate?" Aster helped Jack up.

Jack was still trying to catch his breath. "You wouldn't..." he panted. "Believe me if I told you..."

Aster smirked, crossing his arms. "Try me."

"All right, here goes." Jack stood straight, shrugging off his blue vest. The crew turned their attention to him fully. "So I met Pitch Black, Spirit of Darkness." he squeezed the water off his vest, not noticing he got the title wrong. But pretty close anyway. He pulled his vest back on. "He's got a major crush on me and he invited me back to his place."

Jack narrowed his eyes at his co-captain. Aster looked at him for a full second, smirking, before chuckling once. "Hah! That's a good one. Spirit of Darkness? Oh, I'm writing that down." he walked off.

"So, that's it then?" Daggur questioned, dangling on some ropes. "No Book. Now what do we do?"

Jack shrugged him off. "A little patience, Daggur. It's not like we don't know where it's going." he walked to the railings, finding Jamie's ship nearby.

From his ship, Jamie sees Jack and he looks relieve and satisfied. He sheathes his flamberge and directs his attention to his soldiers. "Men, all sails to Burgess!"

"Right away, Sir!"

~o~

By late afternoon, Jamie's Ship finally docked into Burgess shores, where the people cheered as the Prince's homecoming and the delivery of the Book of Guardians. The Soldiers brought the Book out of the room, carrying it by a platform and not directly. After a long walk through Burgess's streets, parading in convoy with Jamie following behind, through the Palace corridors, up a flight of stairs, the Book finds it's new home at Burgess's highest tower, as if it were simply a lighthouse.

A Banquet was being held to celebrate the occasion. The King of Burgess, Manny, look out through the view of the city, eyeing the tower delightfully.

"For as long as I can remember, I've dreamed of this moment." he turned to the people gathered in the Great Hall, Jamie standing up front beside a auburn red-headed and bearded man, Stoick, the Head Council man. "The sacred treasure that's protected us for a thousands years is now in Burgess."

There was a collective applause.

"A Toast!"

"To Manny!"

"Hear, hear!"

Manny raised his wine glass. "To the Book of Guardians!" he declared.

"And to you, King Manny," Stoick followed with another toast, hitting his own wine glass to Jamie's lightly. "and Prince Jamie,"

Suddenly, there was a disturbance, as Soldiers gathered to the main entrance urgently. "Make way!" There are some concerned mutterings and squeaks by the female party. Jamie furrowed his brow, confused.

The Soldiers is met with the party crashers, Jack and three of his men.

The Captain smirked, unfazed by the swords pointed at them threatingly. "You see?" he turned to Aster, Daggur and Gobber, who shared the same unfaze expressions. "this is what happens when you use the front entrance."

"Mm-hmm," Aster rolled his eyes.

Manny and Jamie walked side by side towards the commotion, one looking amused, the other not so much. "What is he doing here?" The King demanded.

"At least he's not out robbing someone," Jamie patted his father on the shoulder, before moving ahead.

Manny stopped in his tracks, looking indignant. "That's because everyone worth robbing is here." he remarked pointedly.

Toothless found something of interest, sneaking past the guards easily enough. Jack looked over their shoulders, smiling smugly.

"I'll bet you ten crowns you're about to put those swords down."

"I'll take that bet!" The guard he spoke to brought the blade closer.

Suddenly, Jamie's voice is heard over. "Guards..." they turned to their Prince. "Put away your swords," The guards stood down, the one Jack spoke to glared one more time at the White-haired Captain before getting in ranks. "I don't see you for ten years and now twice in one day?" Jamie feigned an exasperated stance and expression, plus a playful smile. "you're smothering me."

"Haha," Jack chuckled, and the two shook hands, almost as if they were arm-wrestling than exchanging formalities. "I knew you'd want to thank me for savng your life... Again." he quipped.

Jamie scoffed, shoving Jack lightly, before throwing his arm around him casually. "Hah. You probably just heard we had free food and wine." they walk off.

Jack pulled back, turning to his men. "You hear that, guys? Dinner and drinks," he clapped his hands together greedily. "are on the Prince."

Jamie smirked, rolling his eyes, before pulling Jack along. "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet." he led the way, Jack following closely behind.

"Get to work," Jack muttered lowly before walking to directly beside Jamie.

Jack's men made to move, but the Guards block their way once more, pulling out their swords. "Weapons," they demanded.

Aster and the others shared looks. The co-captain pulled out his boomerangs swiftly, the Guards stepped back. Aster laughed lightly at their expression, tossing his weapons to a nearby stone table. Daggur followed suit, grudgingly piercing his daggers to the said table. Gobber started unloading... literally. Bombs, axes, hammers, grappling hook... It goes on. Where he kept all those weapons is a mystery.

Jamie did most of the talking while Jack just followed him closely. "Here he is, I've told him all about you." he went on, as the White-haired Captain snatch a wine glass from a random guest. "Ahem, Jackson, I would like to introduce you to my fiance."

Jack finally looked to his front, and caught himself, his smug expression falling.

"Excuse me," A brunette boy bows his head slightly to the woman he was previously conversing with to step towards Jamie, who took his hand, pulling him to his side. He was cladded in a leather brown coat, with green long gloves covering his arms but exposed his shoulders, a short fur-cape hanging down his back. He had one small braid off the sideburns, beautiful emeralds for eyes, freckles covered his face, and he smiled politely at Jack.

Jamie finished the title. "The Head Council man's son, Sir Hamish Haddock the third, Ambassador from Berk." he ended.

The Captain can only stare in wonder.

"So this is the infamous _Jack Frost_," The brunette teased lightly, placing his hands over Jamie's arm. The Prince place his hand over that of his fiance's, both smiling politely at Jack, who flinched a bit when they locked eyes for a moment.

Jamie turned his fiance, and said fiance did the same. "Jack wanted to give me the oppurtunity to thank him for earlier," he held Hamish's hand out. "so how about it?"

"I'd be honored," Hiccup held his other hand out to Jack.

Jack blinked. "Uh-hah... what?"

Jamie chuckled lightly. "I'm granting you his first dance this evening," he explained. "consider it my _thank you_. Be careful, he can be a bit clumsy." Hamish pouted at Jamie, and Jack had to catch his breath. The Prince led them to the dance floor. "Go on,"

"But I-I don't..." Jack trailed off as Hamish led the way.

They stood at that center, Hamish guided him to where to place his hands. They most just swayed and turned around every now and then. It was slow dance. At one point, Jack accidentally stepped on the Ambassador's foot. Hamish would've wince if Jack wasn't barefoot.

"Er, sorry," Jack hung his head. "I'm not invited to parties often."

Hamish chuckled once, shaking his head. "It didn't hurt, so no harm done." he said. "So, I heard all about this morning, first you tried to rob Jamie, and then you save his life."

Jack rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Uhm, well..." he shrugged, lost for words.

"So which are you," Hamish proceeded casually. "a thief or a hero?"

Jack was officially speechless. "Uhm..." he stopped dancing. Hamish looked at him confusedly. "If you'll... erm... just excuse me for a moment?" Without waiting for a response, Jack pushed pass the other guests and left Hamish on the dance floor.

Meanwhile, Toothless was in the middle of gobbling down every fish and food he sees while Daggur gathered every food that he sees.

"Eight months on the sea," Daggur spoke to a random guest from which he took some fruits from. The guest didn't look amused, more like repulsed trying to save his plate of fruits... or what's left of it. "with nothing but eggs and fish...?" he groaned, his eyes almost bloodshot. "you don't know what that can do to a guy." Then, Jack came walking towards them. Daggur moves back to stand beside Aster, who looked like he was warming up.

"Oh, it's almost too easy," Daggur said lowly, smirking. "...there's only a handful of guards."

Jack shook his head. "Forget it," he muttered, Aster and Daggur looked surprised. "let's get back to the ship." he pushed passed them and went straight for the exit.

"Just like that?" Aster looked incredelous. "But the bloody Book is almost ours." When Jack didn't respond, Aster and Daggur turned, only to see a brunette walking towards the Prince, shrugging his shoulders confusedly at him before Jamie led him to a dance.

Aster frowned in understanding, "Ohh Crikey,"

"What, who is he?" Daggur raised a brow, crossing his arms. "an old lover?" he smirked, eyeing up that mystery brunette.

Aster kept a straight face. "I'm afraid it's not that simple," he started to follow Jack, making sure Toothless and Daggur follows. "let's go."

Gobber was still in the middle of withdrawing his final weapon as Jack passed him. Then, Aster and the others made their way towards the entrance-exit.

"Gobber," Aster moved past him, followed by the Daggur and Toothless, an Icelandic cod at his jaw. "pack it up,"

Gobber looked up in disbelief. "What? I-I... I just put the..." he grunted in frustration, gathering up all their weapons and following them out.

Walking through the dark of dusk, they didn't notice the dark man on the roof. He chuckled lightly. "Oh, this is just too easy." he vanished into the shadows.

~o~

Jamie led Hamish out the open balcony overlooking the ocean and the darkening sky as the sun has finally set and auroras danced in the skies.

"Look at it this way," Hamish began, pulling Jamie closer to the railings. "now that Jack Frost is gone, your father can finally relax and enjoy the evening,"

Jamie had to chuckle at that. Hamish wasn't trying to be mean, he was just stating the facts. "Well, you're right about that." he looked out to the tower where the Book of Guardians was at. "He's trying not to show it, but he's so proud to have the Book in Burgess."

Hamish leaned forward against the railings, not letting his eyes drop from Jamie.

"He's been planning this day his whole life," Jamie continued, leaning his back against the same railings.

Hamish looked to his front for the moment. "And soon," he looked back to the Prince. "it will be your responsibilty," he smiled. "not that I'm trying to kill your father fast, or anything." he joked.

"You..." Jamie smirked, placing a hand against Hamish's back. "It'll be _our _responsibility." he reminded.

Hamish averted his eyes once more, a tight smile at his face. Jamie looked up the entirety of Burgess, Hamish looked forward, marvelling at the ocean and the sky above. He sighed longingly.

"It's beautiful."

Jamie seemed to agree. "It is," he said. "my father spent years preparing it for the Book." but maybe he was thinking of something else. Jamie went on. "There are guards on every level, and if you look up to the..." Hamish pulled away from the railings, Jamie noticed this and turned to his fiance, who smiled knowingly, crossing his arms. The Prince looked chagrined, he cleared his throat. "Ah..." he scratched his chin. "you were thinking about the ocean, weren't you?"

Hamish chuckled, moving to stand beside Jamie. "More like the world, really. Beyond Burgess shores, and its aurora lights." he admitted. "I only wish I'd seen more of it."

Jamie listened quietly.

"I used to imagine travelling beyond the Twelve cities," Hamish chuckled lightly, rolling his eyes. "discovereing the world." he looked back to the world in front of him. "Oh, just look at it Jamie. There's so much wonder," he sighed, rubbing his arm to keep warm.

Jamie approached him, taking his hands. "Hamish..." he led the younger boy to sit on a couch, and Hamish tore his eyes away from his daydream. Jamie gestured the Ambassador to sit down, and he did. "Our marriage was arranged years ago." The Prince got to his knees. Hamish watched him carefully. "yet it was never expected of me, father let me indulge in this desire since Sophie could just provide an heir to carry on after me. But while politics was not the reason that we'll be getting married, I still feel that you-" Jamie frowned for a moment. "Look, I don't want you to feel like you have to do this because of my being the Prince."

Hamish nodded slowly, not entirely sure where he was getting at, fiddling unconciously with his braid.

"I'm asking you for myself now, Hamish," Jamie placed his hands over, covering Hamish's with them, "will you marry me?"

Hamish smiled shyly to the young man in front of him. "Jamie, I..."

Then, King Manny steps in, and they are interrupted. "There you are!"

Jamie and Hamish got on their feet to turn to the King.

"I think the delegates from Dun Broch are trying to give a toast," Manny looked frazzled. "Although I'm not sure. They're doing something with their knees," he placed a hand on the Ambassador's shoulder. "Hamish, I need an Ambassador."

Hamish smiled politely, but spared Jamie a questioning look. The Prince nodded, and gave an expression that said _we'll continue later. _Hamish smiled at him, and turned to the King. "Of course, Sire."

~o~

Meanwhile, the at tower, something dark lurks about. A Guard was on duty, doing a round. When suddenly, a fire went out. He flinched, turning to the lie of smoke left.

"Huh?" The Guard brought out his sword and went closer to it. He thought it might just be a draft and sheathed his sword, approaching the Book, looking dow on it in wonder.

The Dark prescence continued to lurk, Pitch moving across the room through the shadows, he rises up from just behind the man and puts out two more lights. The Guard turned back, alarmed, but the Spirit disappears again.

"Who's there?" The guard hollered, not sensing the prescence at all. He got hissword out, waiting for an attack.

Pitch hides behind a pillar and creates a shadow silhoutte, he takes possession of it and Jack's appearance materializes. He took out the knife he took from the Captain earlier and came out of hiding.

The Guard turned and saw the intruder. "Jack Frost!" he charged.

The imposter deflected the blade, grinning as he pushed down against it. The Guard was surprise by the strength when the imposter punched him right at the face, knocking him unconcious instantly, sending him flying back.

The disguise vanishes and Pitch walked passed the man, dropping the knife beside him nonchalantly. "I love playing pretend," he went towards the stand, and took the Book, raising it above him. "All the Pieces are coming together!" He snaps the Book shut, there's a rumble, and Pitch disappears into the shadows, taking the Book with him.

**A/N: I so wanted to write until the part Hiccup boards on Jack's ship, but it's 2:20 am right now and I'm very sleepy. So I have no choice but to leave it here. Chapter's long enough, I guess. So it's still satisfying. 3649 words so pretty good...**


	3. All Sails Away

**A/N: If any of you have suggestions for the Siren scene alternative, I'm open to it. Just give me a PM or something. I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am. More HiJack in the next chapter. And if you watched Sinbad, you'll have an idea what might happen next that involves HiJack.**

**Chapter 03**

**All Sails Away**

The Great Hall was in chaos. The lights went out and the shook greatly, debris falling off the ceiling. Everyone is in a panic, Jamie could only watch in horror, blown out of his mind. He heard a scream from his side and turned his head, gasping.

"Hamish!"

He rushed over the balcony as it gave way to catch the ambassador's hand, grunting as he pulled him back up to safety.

"Jamie," Hamish got out, out of breath as he leaned against the Prince. "The Book!"

They looked ahead to the Tower, seeing an aura of Darkness surrounding it. It broke out to several directions, causing a forceful air blast in the process crashing right at them. Jamie wrapped his arms around Hamish protectively as Burgess is overshadowed by darkness, as if it were the first signs of it becoming ruins. Cracks in the stone tiles, walls and pillar.

Jamie frowned deeply. "Something's wrong," he muttered.

~o~

Jack is handcuffed, his attempts to break free are futile as he was thrown roughly into a holding cell. He was was there earlier during the Earth quake and Burgess being covered in darkness, so he thought the fact that the holding cells were intact was suppose to mock him. He landed roughly on his back to the stone floor, but somersaulted and jumped back easily to his feet, glaring at the guards. They glared back, shutting the door. And then Jack heard a voice.

"Jackson,"

The Captain turned around and saw the Burgess Prince stepping out the of the shadows.

"Jamie!" he sighed, thinking he was saved. "It's about time,"

The Prince clenched his fist as he addressed the Captain. "Do you realize how serious this is?" he ground out.

"Do you realize," Jack drawled, shoulders sagging. "how many times I'd heard that today?" he deadpanned.

"You betrayed Burgess!" Jamie lashed out.

Jack groaned, exasperated. "Oh! Not you too!" he complained.

"Stealing the Book of Guardians when you knew how much it meant to us!"

Jack faced him fully. "Jamie, here's the way this works. First, I actually commit a crime." he smiled for a moment. "And then you get to blame me for it!" He grounded pointedly.

"Then how do you explain..." Jamie pulled out the knife found at the scene of the crime. "this?"

Jack blinked, wondering why Jamie had it. The last time he saw it, it had been... He widened his eyes in realization. "Pitch Black," he averted his gaze, taking that in.

"What?" Jamie raised a brow, keeping the knife away.

Jack turned to face Jamie again. "A Spirit of Discord, he framed me!"

The Prince frowned, shaking his head in disbelief. "Jack, listen to yourself." he walked towards the door.

"Trust me, Jamie. The Book is in the Dark Depths." Jack walked towards him, taking hold of his shoulder with both hands. "talk to your father, tell him I'm..."

Jamie rolled his eyes, turning on Jack in frustration. "This is_ beyond _my father," he told him sternly. "the ambassadors are convening now for your trial."

_"_Woah, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Trial?" Jack held his hands up in a_ hold-on-for-second _gesture. "I didn't do it. Look, I left the Book on your ship, and that's the last I saw it." he said adamantly. "You were there, you know truth... You know me."

Jamie glared at him. "Do I? I knew a Kid." he closed in on Jack's face. "Who are you now ... Jack Frost?"

Jack looked at him bluntly, his expression unreadable.

"Look at me in the eye, and tell me." Jamie dropped his voice, listening to his own instruction. "Did you steal the Book?"

A full second passed before Jack finally spoke. "No." he said flatly.

Jamie scrutinized his expression.

~o~

In the Great Court Hall, a crowd is gathered together to witness Jack's trial. The Captain stood before the delegates with two guards at his flanks. He was still handcuffed. The King was interrogating him until now.

The twelve ambassadors are seated behind a long table:

Elinor of Dun Broch,

Ronin of Moonhaven,

Oswald of Berserker,

Kristoff of the North Mountains,

Elsa of Arandelle,

Rapunzel of Corona,

Felix of Nicelands,

Mavys of Transyl,

Nightlight of Lanodamune,

Duke of Wesselton,

Nicholas of North,

Hamish of Berk.

Stoick, the Head Council Man, sat at the very center, his son, Hamish, ambassador of Berk, is seated to his right. They listen intently to the hearing.

"We've heard enough of your lies, Jack Frost. For the last time, give us the Book." Manny demanded heatedly.

Jack rolled his eyes, groaning. "How many times do I have to say it?" he complained. "I don't have it!"

"Very well, then." Stoick stood up, and so did the other ambassadors, but he spoke in behalf of them all. "the delegations of the twelve cities finds you guilty of treason, and we sentence you to die." he said with finality. Jack gaped, horrified. "Take him away."

"Come on! This is a joke, right?" The Guards started dragging him away. "Are you... are you people blind?!" Jack struggled wildly. "I didn't do it!"

Then a voice was heard over, causing everyone to stop. "STOP!" They turned, seeing Jamie walked into the court. "I demand the Right of Substitution." he spoke authoritively, walking straight passed Jack and his Guards. "Take me in his place,"

"No!" Manny looked horrified. From where he stood, Hamish was equally mortified, if not more so. Jack was looking at Jamie, baffled.

"Jackson says a Spirit stole the Book, I believe him." Jamie said, and Jack looks smug for a moment. "let him go to the Dark Depths and recover the Book."

Jack's expression falls, his eyes wide in shock. "Wait... What?"

Manny looks frazzled. The delegates gather once more, frantically going through the matter with Stoick. But Hamish was adamant to refusing it altogether, if only to save his fiance.

Jack closed in on Jamie, pulling the Prince to face him. "What are you doing?"

"You claim that a Spirit stole the Book, so steal it back,"Jamie smirked, "you're good at that."

Jack looks at him in disbelief. "Hey, look, I will not be responsible for your life."

"You would do the same for me,"

"No," Jack cut in shortly. "I wouldn't."

Manny then spoke. "If Jack Frost is allowed to leave the City, he'll never come back!" he went towards the Prince. "Son, listen to reason."

Jamie held up a hand. "No, father, you listen." he spoke to be heard by everyone. "Jackson either stole the Book, or he's telling the truth and it's in the Dark Depths. Eitherway, he's our only hope."

Hamish was debating with his father still, when finally Stoick gestured for him to quiet down. The man addressed the Prince. "Jamie," he begun, and Hamish grunted dejectedly. "you realize that if Jack Frost does not return, _you_ will be put to death in his place."

Jamie casts Jack one more look before facing the Council. "I understand."

"So be it..." Stoick looked grave. Hamish is sourly frustrated. "Jack Frost has ten days to return the Book."

Manny looked down, troubled. He let out a sigh. "Release him," he said grudgingly.

The Guards took off Jack's handcuffs to place them on Jamie's. They both shared a look before they start to take the Prince away, passing the Long table to go towards a different corridor leading to the holding cells. The crowd begun muttering in hush tones. Hamish pushed passed the other Delegates to make it to Jamie, only when he reached the Prince, he couldn't say anything, too lost for words, too scared. Jamie read his expression, smiling tightly to assure him.

Jamie turned back to Jack, his head hung low, Hamish follows the Prince's gaze. "Oh, and, Jackson?" The Captain raised his head, catching the Jamie's eyes. "don't be late."

Jamie turned away, and left the Court completely. Hamish was still looking Jack's way, a hard scowl of distaste clear on his face. Jack flinched a bit, groaning to himself.

"Awwgh... Deadlines..."

~o~

The Frost's Ship sails off into the darkness, most of the crew not in the know of everything that happened. Daggur whistles to Toothless from the lookout tower, the Dragon launches a plasma blast to a torch he held and he begins swinging down and different points of the ship to start a light as the rest of the crew get on to their own jobs to prepare for another long voyage. From the main deck, Aster raises up a lamp as Daggur swang by to light it up. The man then turns, seeing Jack looking across the horizon, where there was a single star that remained despite the coming of dawn.

He approached the young man, a map in his hands. "So, any idea how we actually get to the Dark Depths?" he laid the map down.

"The Dark Depths?" Jack smirked, shaking his head. "Oh, no, no, no, no. People get killed in the Dark Depths, and you know how I hate deadlines, I'm not about to chase after one. _Please..._"

Aster made a look. "So where are we bloody going?"

Jack laid down a new map. "The Southern Isles." he grinned.

"The Southern Isles," Aster raised a brow, crossing his arms. "this time of year?"

"Think of the Beaches,"

"Oh, beautiful, if you like mosquitoes."

"Think of the sun,"

"It's monsoon season."

"Oh, then the woman,"

Aster placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "We both know they're not your preference, Frost."

"But they're _yours_," Jack nudged him. Aster groaned, and walked away from him. The Captain followed. "C'mon, Aster..."

"Crikey mate," Aster turned on him with a fixed glare. "He's your _friend._" he deadpanned.

"Listen to you," Jack rolled his eyes, making a hand-puppet to the man. "you sound like my mother. Jamie will be fine,"

Aster placed his hands on his hips. "You're sure of that?"

"You and I both know Manny is not going to let them execute his only son," Jack waved off.

Aster looked incredelous. "So we're running away?"

"We're _retiring,_" Jack corrected hotly. "we don't need another score. We've got enough, now set a course for the Southern Isles."

Aster grunted, taking the wheel.

Jack walked down the main deck, addressing the rest of his crew. "Gentlemen, we're heading to the Southern Isles!"

The crew cheered, Toothless looked around, seeing the rest of the crew excited, he roared enthusiastically, launching plasma blasts to the skies. Jack headed below deck to where his room was.

~o~

"Aster... Book... Jamie," Jack grumbled along the way down a flight of stairs. He reaches his door and opens it, only to widen his eyes at what was inside. There was young man with brown hair, cladded in a leather brown tunic with a green sash around the middle, inner long-sleeved dress shirt, and loose white trousers tucked in fur boots.

But he wasn't just _any _young man.

Hamish was looking through some of Jack's decors, speculating a skeleton. "Look at this, I can't believe it..."

Jack quickly back-tracked, baffled that _he _was actually on board and _inside _his sleeping quarters. He peeked in once more, to ascertain he wasn't seeing things. The intruder didn't even notice.

"Oh, but this can't be real," Hamish reached out towards the skeleton. "it'd be far too delic-" he touched it, and a phalange came off. The brunette pulled back, grimacing. "Uh-oh..."

Jack went out once more, trying to remain it occured to him, this was his ship and the ambassador was the intruder. He took a breath.

"This is more like it..."

Jack put a confident smile on his face, and ventured in.

Hamish looked through some things that looked a bit familiar to him, like a purple cloth with a familiar sun insignia. "Stolen from Corona... From Dun Broch..." the brunette handled a silver bow. "And," he picked up a blue g-string with feathers dangling off it. "from a brothel in Burgess."

"Good guess,"

Hamish flinched, turning around to see Jack right in front of him. He flushed, tossing the g-string away. The ambassador opened his mouth to speak when he broke into a fit of hiccups.

Jack snickered. "Cat cut your tongue?" Hamish glared at him as he tried to get rid of his hiccups. Jack then put on an authoritave front. "what do you think you're doing here?"

"I-hike- 'm here to ma-hake- sure you get-hec!-the Book of Guardians," Hamish took a moment to clear his voice. "or bring back your dead body if you fail," he glared, crossing his arms. "...Hic! Dang it..." he muttered under his breath, chagrined.

Jack smirked, "Really?" he closed in on the ambassador. "And how are you going to pull that off?"

"By whatever means necessar-hic!"

Jack laughed. "Did you bring a crew?"

"No." Hamish looked chagrined.

"You know how to get to the Dark Depths?"

"Um... No,"

"Can you navigate on your own?"Jack smirked.

Hamish lit up. "Yes!" he said smugly.

"Well, good!" Jack walked off, Hamish frowned. "then I'll dump your butt in a rowboat, and you can paddle all the way back to Burgess." The Captain threw him a taunting look. "Cause we're going to the Southern Isles." he laid back on a hammock.

Hamish narrowed his eyes, approaching the White-haired Captain. "The Southern Isles?"

"Yup."

The ambassador leaned on the pillar one side of the Hammock was attached to. "Just as I thought."

Jack looked to him. "What?"

"Jack, you're not a very complicated guy." Hamish shrugged. "I guess any low-life would run away in a situation like this, even if someone they know since, oh, I don't know... since they were kids was in jeopardy..." he leaned over him. "... even if that someone was, say, they're best friend?"

Jack scowled, obviously peeved. "Hey, this is not my problem. I did NOT steal the Book."

"You're really not going to lose any sleep over this," Hamish leaned back to the pillar. "are you?"

Jack stretched. "Not a wink," he turned away.

"Because me I'd be tossing and turning, knowing I'm alive..." Hamish reached towards a dangling line of the hammock, and took hold of it. "cause I let my friend die!" he pulled, sending Jack crashing down.

"Argh!" Jack grunted, turning over, seeing Hamish moving back towards the door. "I'm not responsible for this mess!" he followed the young brunette. "And I didn't ask Jamie to put his neck on the line for me."

Hamish rolled his eyes, turning towards Jack, looking unamuse. "Look, clearly I can't appeal to your _honor, _snowflake."

"Excuse me?!"

"But I have other ways of convincing you," Hamish crossed his arms, smirking up at Jack, looking rather seductive in Jack's opinion.

Jack blinked. "Really?" he swallowed. "Uh... Just how do you expect to do that?"

"By speaking your language," Hamish closed in on the Captain, smirking still as he held out a diamond.

Jack raised a brow. He takes it, and gets a good look. He smirks at the ambassador. "Keep talkin'"

Hamish rolled his eyes. He takes Jack's free hand, pulled out a pouch and dumped the remaining precious stones into the said hand. Hamish crosses his arms, waiting.

Jack looked at the payment, impressed. "Yup, this'll do!"

Hamish looks smug, his chest puffing out.

"... but not for first class."Jack grinned mischievously.

Hamish widened his eyes at the implication.

~o~

Signs of Dawn is already starting to show itself in the skies, and the crew is busy with their work stations, when a door is kicked open, and they see their Captain waltzing out of it, carrying a struggling brunette.

"As you can see," Jack begins to impersonate a tour guide. "we're well equipped to accommodate the most _discerning," _he pretended to drop the brunette for a moment before swiftly catching him again, re-positioning him over his shoulder. "of royal tastes. We have excellent ocean views..." Hamish grabbed Jack in the face with one hand, still struggling. Annoyed, Jack gave a good spank on the ass.

"Hey!" Hamish yelped.

Jack rushed into the storage room slash forgery, and dumped the ambassador in there. At least with the change of clothes, Hamish didn't look too out of place. "...luxurious living quarters, with three gourmet meals a day," The Captain feigned an enthusiatic look. "Fish, eggs... And fish!" he turned and saw the Dragon come in. "Oh, hey, Toothless, there you are." Jack bent down to pet him, turning to see Hamish glaring at him. "I'd like to introduce you your new bunkmate,"

Hamish widened his eyes, not sure how he feels about being trapped inside here with a fire-breathing dragon.

"Actually, you're his new bunkmate. As it is actually Toothless's bunk."

Toothless pounced on the ambassador, licking him in the face enthusiastically. Hamish flinched, but he was relieved that it wasn't eating him yet. _It was kinda cute... _

"We do hope you have a pleasant stay aboard the _North Wind, _Sir Hiccup_. _Oh, and if he starts feeding you the fish he eats, it means he likes you."

Hamish-now-Hiccup looked indignant. "You did_ not _just call me that."

"Call you what? Oh, you mean Hiccup, as in, a Berk term that means _the-runt-of-a-litter_ hiccup? Hmm,"Jack looked thoughtful for a moment. "Uh, yeah, I think I did. Cause Obviously, it..." he feigns a hiccup. "...fits." he turned away.

Hiccup pushed Toothless off him. "If you think-!" he rushed towards the door till Jack locked him in.

~o~

Walking back on the Deck, Jack was eyeing the first diamond he from the brunette. "How did he even get on the ship?" he looked up, blinking, seeing all of the crew having gems of their own. They were speculating their prize but quickly hid it when they saw Jack looking at them. The Captain scowled. "Gentlemen, we have a new course." he walked passed them all. "we're going to the Dark Depths."

Tuffnut spat out his gem. "Huh? What happened to Southern Isles?"

"What? No fun?" Torch whined.

Gobber shook his head. "No beaches?" Tuffnut grunted.

Jack walked towards the main deck when ropes fell on him. He groaned, looking up. "Daggur..." he threw it down.

Daggur went down, hanging on his ropes like a swing. "Did you say the Dark Depths?" he grinned, a deranged glint to his eyes.

"That's right," Jack sighed, walking towards the main deck.

Daggur followed swinging by. "Will that be the same Dark Depths from which no sailor ever returns?" Jack ducked under as the crazy teen swang over him. "The Dark Depths of lost souls? Where they grind your bones and pickle your spleen, and..."

"No, Daggur." Jack narrowed his eyes at him. "this is the nice Dark Depths. With lots of beaches and drinks. You know, with little umbrellas?" he climbed the steps to get to the main deck.

Daggur made a look. "Wait..." he muttered. "what?"

Jack went to stand by Aster, who gave him a knowing smirk. "I'm only doing this for the money," Jack grunted.

"Right..." Aster snickered, keeping his hands on the wheel. "so how do we get there?"

Jack pointed to the only other star present aside from the sun. "That star's our point."

Aster turns steers accordingly, Torch and Sanderson pulls on some ropes to get the sails on a right angle for it to catch a breeze, the twins ties some loose knots securely, and the voyage begins.

**A/N: Yeah, some special 'appearance' of other characters from different movies. And I know 'Lanodamune' for Land-of-the-Moon is pretty lame. Murder me. **


End file.
